


Graduates

by snflwr_fics



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwr_fics/pseuds/snflwr_fics
Summary: This is pretty much one big book full of ships with their own emotional arcs. The tagged characters and relationships are the main ones, but there are more than those. Enjoy? This fic wont be that great because im not exactly experienced with writing, but i do plan to get better.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Kagehira Mika/Narukami Arashi, Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. The Bar

Rei walked into the bar, knowing that the graduation ceremony for the seniors had begun an hour ago, but he was late to it, like he was late to everything. He already saw his fellow classmates being absolute idiots, watching as Chiaki sat in a chair and Kaoru climbed on his lap, shoving his tongue in his mouth and grinding against him as the other graduates stared at the two of them. He rolled his eyes, looking away to scan around the room. The only person who was sitting alone, to Rei's surprise, was Eichi, who held a shot glass in his hand and didn't look like he was having a very good time at all. Rei pulled his wallet out of his pocket, and sat down on the stool directly next to Eichi.

"Why so alone?" Eichi jumps a little, looking at Rei before grimacing and turning away. "Why so bothersome?" He replies back, taking the shot after slurring over his words. Rei chuckles. "It seems like you've had a bit too much to drink. My turn." Rei orders black licorice vodka from the female bartender, who winks at him flirtatiously, to which Rei smirks a little in response. Rather than asking for a shot, he asks for the entire container of the black liquid. Once the bartender hands him the bottle, he takes the cap off, placing it gently on the table, and takes a long swig, before putting the bottle on the table. "Where is Wataru?" The moment Rei says that, Eichi growls angrily. "Mind your fucking business, bastard." He grits his teeth, his voice breaking. Rei doesn't react in the slightest, only humming in response. He looks around the entire bar once more, seeing Wataru and Hokuto kissing on the dance floor several meters away. He frowns. 

"Oh, I see... um, I'm, uh... sorry, Eichi..." Eichi tears up a little. He orders another shot of green apple brandy, pulling his blonde hair out of his face. Rei looks at him as he does so, his cheeks flushed at the sight of the sparkly blue eyed boy showing more of his face. He looks away. "Just because he is having fun without you doesn't mean you cant have fun, you know..." Eichi laughs hysterically. "Are you kidding me? With my condition, I'm not even supposed to be drinking, let alone dancing up against a bunch of hot, sweaty bodies." The bartender gives him the shot, and right after Eichi gets the glass in his hands, he throws back the golden liquid. Rei smiles, sipping his vodka once more, the sour taste causing his eyes to water.

"I didn't say you had to dance. Hell, we can have fun just sitting here." He looks at Eichi again, and Eichi slowly turns to look at Rei. He looks deep into his eyes. "Why would you want to have fun with me? After everything I put you through. Maybe that is why... Wataru doesn't want me... Because of how... Terrible I am?" His hair falls back in his face, and before he can look away, Rei takes the hair in his face and puts the sunny locks behind his ear. He doesn't say a word. Eichi snarls, spitting on Rei drunkenly as he speaks. "Did you come here to fucking talk to me, or are you just going to stare at me?" Rei grins widely, causing Eichi to blush. "I came here, to have fun and be with my fellow graduates. Aren't you one of them, or am I mistaking you for someone else?" Eichi cant help but to crack a smile. "Always so witty... how do you do it? How are you so cool?" He whispers. "And so... Enchanting..."

Rei lets out a deep, dark chuckle, looking up at the screen that shows soccer being played. "You have such a knack of complimenting those who you insisted on destroying in the past, and I don't quite understand it." Eichi whines a little, shaking his head. "Can you stop picking at me like you're a toothpick, and actually have fun like you said you would?" Rei takes another swig of his vodka. "Geez, I thought you'd never ask. What kind of fun are you looking for?" It goes quiet for a few moments, before Eichi stands up, staggering a bit, as he points at Wataru and Hokuto who continue to make out in the corner of the dance floor. "That kind." Rei raises his eyebrows in shock, his cheeks turning a deep red. "Me? M-me and you? That fun?" His voice gets extremely innocent and high pitched, backing away a little bit. "U-um..." Eichi giggles a little, turning around to Rei, grabbing his hand and dragging him shakily to the dance floor. "C-come on!" Eichi hiccups, the last shot obviously taking its toll on the thin boy. "It would probably be best if I don't continue to drink," Rei said in his head, feeling as though he may need to care for Eichi later, but felt the vodka already doing its magic as he giggled and gripped Eichi's hand tight. A fast paced, and rather sexual song begins to play. Eichi smirks, turning to Rei. Rei feels like everything is moving too fast, as Eichi pops the top button on the purple button up Rei was wearing. Rei inhales sharply through his nose as his chest hits hot, humid air, his nipples getting hard. "Ei...Eichi..." He places a hand on Eichi's chest to slow him down. "This is a dance floor, not a bedroom." Rei says sternly. Eichi whines. "But the others are doing it..." Rei rolls his eyes. "If we manage to keep our dignity, we will be better than them. And if I recall, you like being better than people." Rei smirks and winks at him, playing with him a little. Eichi smacks Rei on the arm hard, pouting. "Fuck you, Rei! Asshole!" He backs up, but Rei grabs him by the arm at a perfect part of the song, dipping him downward and holding onto him by his back, their faces inches away. "Is that a request? Sorry, I'm more of a top myself, but maybe I can make an exception." Before Eichi can come up with a good comeback, Rei twirls him and catches him in his arms. 

"Maybe I would like you on top..." Eichi has more control of his body than Rei thought he did in his drunken stupor, as he lifts his leg and intimately wraps it around Rei's hip, their clothed bulges just barely grazing, as they're about the same height. The sound of all of the other graduates screaming at them and cheering them on as they dance slams into Rei's ears, but Rei ignores it, gripping Eichi's thigh to keep his leg on him and keep him on balance, using his other hand to rest on Eichi's butt. Rei chuckles. "You're fucking drunk, Eichi. You wont feel like this tomorrow." 

Eichi shakes his head, leaning in closer to Rei. "I only hated you so I could suppress the thoughts i would get of you railing me, every time I saw you." Rei gulps, before turning his head shyly. He lets Eichi's leg go, dipping him once more before allowing Eichi to twirl him instead. "How sinful. You're destroying me all over again, but this time..." As the song ends, Eichi and Rei hold a pose, their heads close enough for Rei to press his lips against Eichi's ear- "I like it."

When the song is over, Eichi stares at Rei lustfully. Rei looks back at him, holding his hand as people fill the dance floor once again. He notices that Eichi is panting rather rapidly, so he pulls him into his arms. "Don't strain yourself, Emperor..." As Eichi rests in Rei's arms and regains his breath and strength, he presses his slender, cold hand to Rei's hairless chest. Rei's face becomes flushed again for the millionth time in the short half an hour he had been at the bar. Eichi looks up at him, before standing up straight, but allows his hand to remain on the vampire boy's chest. "Look at you, so flustered." Eichi whispers into the hot air. "Must you be so teasing?" Rei looks back, his face twisted between fear and love. Eichi steps closer. "Do you want more than teasing? Because there's a hotel just down the street, and I have the money for it." Rei rolls his eyes, but smiles a little. "I'm a classy man, take me to dinner first." Eichi pops another button on Rei's shirt, before finally pulling his hand away. "You can eat me like I'm your dinner, if food is what you desire..." The alcohol has finally entirely taken effect on Rei, and he smiles a little. "Alright, I will take you up on your offer..." Eichi grabs his keys and his wallet, also grabbing the drink Rei paid for. As Eichi's back is turned, Rei walks up behind him, resting a hand on his lower back. He leans into the boys face, whispering to him. "But you have to make me a promise." Eichi smiles a little, turning to face the boy. "And what might that be?"

Rei is hesitant to allow his emotions to be vulnerable, but he lets it out. "Promise me, that this is more than just sex. Promise me, that you see something between us... Believe it or not, I haven't done this before, and I want my first time to be more special than just a one night stand." 

Eichi looks into his blood red eyes, an ounce of sobriety audible in his voice. "I promise, Rei."


	2. The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT CHAPTER

Rei and Eichi walk out of the bar to go down the street to the hotel. Eichi walks at a purposely slow pace, causing Rei to slow down with him so that he isn't too far ahead. Eichi pulls his phone out of his pocket, quickly texting the hotel hotline to book them the most romantic room and to have rose petals on the bed, with a bottle of white champagne and glasses on the table in a bucket of ice. He hits send, and continues to walk slowly with Rei, trying to get there as slow as possible to give the hotel staff time to set the room up. 

Rei's mind begins to race, feeling slightly nervous about the events that are yet to come. He brushes it off anyway, taking every ounce in him to keep his trust for Eichi. The walk is silent, as neither of them are entirely sure what to say. However, the silence between the two contrasting men is broken when Eichi gets closer to Rei and hooks his arm around the hip of the vampire boy, and Rei gasps a little, before leaning into it. No words are said the whole rest of the walk, until they arrive at the hotel and walk into the lobby. 

Rei grins. "Not bad, not bad at all." Eichi nods, fixing his hair quickly and shaking his head to calm himself down and look less drunk. He walks up to the receptionist, smiling. "I'm here for the romance room?... Yes, Tenshouin Eichi... Yep, thanks." She hands him a lanyard with a card on it. He holds the card in his hand, gesturing for Rei to join him on the elevator. They walk onto the elevator, and as the doors shut, Eichi glances down at the card to check the floor number. He sees it says 12, which is the top floor, and he hits the button gently. The elevator starts to move up, and Rei holds his hand to his face, looking paler than usual. Eichi looks at him with concern. "What is it, Rei?" Rei giggles a little nervously. "I have always hated elevators..." Eichi laughs, looking at him affectionately. It begins to sink into Eichi's mind, that Rei's cool, independent, confident, and nonchalant self was a mask. In reality, Rei was just like the rest of them, pretending to be someone he wasn't, hiding behind the shield of his idol persona. And Eichi was more in love with Rei now than he could have imagined to have ever been in the past. 

Once the elevator hits a sudden stop, Eichi stumbles a little in his drunken haze, giggling. "Wooaaaahhh there..." Rei laughs hard, holding onto his arm. "Come on, Eichi. Let's get to the room." They step off of the elevator as Eichi holds the card in his hand, reading the room number and walking with Rei down the hallway, looking at the number on each plaque of each door until they finally find their room. Once they do, Eichi walks in before Rei. The smell of roses is prominent in the room, and as Eichi sits down his phone, Rei's drink, and the lanyard, he hears Rei slowly close the door. Rei begins to look around.

The bed is shaped like a heart, and the sheets are all white and covered with red pillows and rose petals. The light of the room is a dim yellow. Rei notices the table with the bucket of ice and champagne, grinning. "You went all out, didn't you?" He turns and looks at Eichi, who is blushing deeply. "I... did... you wanted it to be special, so I tried to make it as romantic as possible..." For some reason, Eichi can't bring himself to meet Rei's gaze, looking everywhere but at his face. Rei grins, and despite Eichi not looking at him, he can feel it, causing a goofy grin to slide across his cheeks as well. Rei slowly walks closer to Eichi, and finally Eichi looks at his face. His cheeks are a deep red, and his eyes are filled with love. Rei cups his hands onto Eichi's cheeks, smiling at him. "You know... would I be a fool for saying that in this past hour, I've fallen in love with you?" Eichi's hands come up to rest on top Rei's, and he feels his heart thump hard in his chest. "You are a fool... but not for saying that." He slurs a little, the drink still wandering in his system. Rei leans in closer so that their foreheads and noses touch. "The only kind of fool I want to be, is your fool..." Eichi tilts his head, leaning in closer, their lips brushing ever so slightly. "My fool, you say?" Rei takes a deep, shaky breath, letting out a small "Mm-hhmm..." before closing the gap between them, pressing his lips passionately to Eichi's. Eichi pushes back against him, moving his hands to rest on Rei's chest.

After a little bit of gentle smooches, Eichi takes the initiative to open his mouth and rub his tongue against Rei's bottom lip. The smell of green apple wafts up into Rei's nostrils among the essence of rose. After slight hesitation, he opens his mouth, allowing Eichi's tongue to slip inside and rub against his own. Rei feels his entire body getting hot, and as Eichi pushes his tongue in further, he lets out a deep, attractive groan. Eichi smirks a little, pulling away a little bit. "What do you wanna do?" Rei looks bewildered, and doesn't seem able to respond. Eichi takes the lead, pressing his hand to Rei's chest, and slowly unbuttoning his shirt, popping each button open one by one slowly, starting from the top. Rei lets this happen, watching Eichi's long, perfect fingers work on each button. Once Eichi is finished unbuttoning the shirt, Rei loosely shakes his shoulders to let the shirt fall off and glide onto the floor. Eichi gets an excited chill in his spine from seeing the black haired boy shirtless before him, instantly pressing both hands to his chest and rubbing it gently. Rei feels his nipples get hard as he does so, which Eichi takes great notice to, rubbing his index finger over the left, causing Rei to shiver. 

Rei thinks the situation over in his head briefly, before deciding to return the favor. He puts his hands under the fabric of Eichi's sunflower yellow t-shirt, helping him lift it over his head. Eichi raises his arms for Rei, and Rei gets the shirt entirely off before tossing it onto the floor with his own. Rei looks at Eichi's small frame, smiling at how sharp his features were due to him being skinny, finding it cute. He runs a finger along Eichi's right collarbone, before leaning in again. He pushes his face into Eichi's neck, licking it softly, before reaching down and sliding his finger under the waist of his jeans. Eichi lets out a gentle moan, pressing his hands to Rei's back. Rei gently moves his hand in front of Eichi's jeans, wrapping his index and thumb around the zipper and pulling it down quickly, managing to get the button popped with one hand as well. 

Eichi lets out a soft whimper when Rei nips at his neck with his teeth, and then whines soon after. The noises make Rei feel like lightning shot down his spine, and the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up. He backs away for a moment, unzipping and unbuttoning his own pants in a matter of seconds. Eichi stops him before he can slide his pants off, shaking his head and smiling. He slides down onto his knees, Rei instantly understanding his implication to events that will happen in a moments time. Eichi slides the standing mans jeans down, blushing at the rather large bulge that is concealed behind burgundy colored boxers. He reaches up, gripping the bulge outside of the underwear, causing Rei to gasp loudly. Eichi laughs. "Relax, Rei..." He rubs at it gently, and after watching his own hand doing this action, looking up at Rei with his diamond eyes. Rei looks back down at him, biting his lip and feeling his member get hard. After a few seconds, Eichi looks back down at his moving hand, seeing a small wet spot where the tip causes the underwear to tent. This makes Eichi all the more flustered. He considers pulling Rei's boxers off and using his mouth on him, but thinks better of it, standing back up. He turns his back towards Rei, and seductively pulls his pants and underwear off in one go.

Rei smiles a little, feeling his member twitch at the sight. Though Eichi was small and skinny, he admittedly had a very nice butt. It was very round, and super plump. Eichi turned his head over his shoulder to look at Rei, smiling sexily at him. This causes Rei's face to be spread with yet another goofy grin, as he walks up to Eichi and places his hands on his hips. He leans down, pressing his open mouth on Eichi's shoulder and giving it a wet kiss. Eichi moans gently, gasping when he feels Rei rubbing his boxer-covered penis against his butt. After a few seconds of that, he backs away from Eichi, standing up straight. When Eichi turns his whole body to face Rei, Rei instantly looks down at Eichi's member. It's average size, and the entire area is hairless, unlike Rei who was slightly hairier, but whose hair was short and thin. He feels the blush spread on his cheeks again, a sensation that has been coming and going so often that it is almost as though it hadn't left since their dance at the party.

"My eyes are up here, Dracula." Eichi gives him a sassy look, and Rei rolls his eyes. "My apologies, I just..." He tries to think of a snarky remark, but fails, his mind only focused on Eichi and his beautiful body. He sighs. "You're very... very... beautiful Eichi." He looks into his eyes as he says this, and Eichi smiles a bit. Eichi looks Rei up and down, his smile turning into an awed expression. "You're quite stunning yourself." He walks closer to Rei. They stare at each others faces for split moments, before they hug each other, holding the other in their arms. As they hold each other, they begin to kiss once again, but this time, more gentle. Rei breaks the kiss to ask Eichi a question.

"How exactly would you like to do this?" Eichi looks at the bed, before looking at Rei. "C-can I um... uh... sit on your lap?" Rei looks at him with an eyebrow raised, about to say something before Eichi continues talking. "I want to ride you, Rei... I've um... always wanted to." He clears his throat, embarrassed. Rei kisses his cheek and smiles, before backing up and laying on his back on the bed. "Your wish is my command, my emperor..." His scarlet eyes spear right through Eichi's soul, as he slowly crawls onto the bed with Rei. He sits on all fours, wiggling his butt at Rei.

"I need to be prepped, dumby. I'm small~" He coos, winking at him. "Yes, you're right... I apologize, I haven't really done any of this before..." Rei sits up, reaching his arm out and pressing three fingers to Eichi's lips. He lets them in his mouth, gladly sucking on them and coating them in his saliva. After a while of this, Rei presses his middle finger to the circular muscle before pushing it in slowly. Eichi moans almost instantly, looking back at Rei, his face flushed, and almost the color of the other boys eyes. Rei pushes the finger knuckle deep, thrusting it in and out slowly. He soon adds another finger, smirking a little when Eichi ruts his hips back against his hand. After another minute, he adds the third finger until he thinks that Eichi is ready. He spits on his hand and slicks it along his penis, before laying on his back once more, letting Eichi climb on his lap. Eichi looks down at him lovingly, before lining himself up and softly pushing his hips down. As Rei slides into Eichi, he reaches out to hold his hips, moaning gently. "Ei...Eichi..." He gulps, looking up at the blonde who looks back down at him. 

"M-mmmh, Rei..." He leans down, kissing Rei softly on the lips. Rei's hands move, one resting on Eichi's butt and the other wrapping around his dick. He pumps it gently, causing Eichi to moan louder. Eichi picks up speed, bouncing up and down on him, and Rei begins to move his hips in time with his lover. Rei leans up, burying his face in Eichi's chest and wrapping his lips around his nipple, sucking on it softly, earning a loud squeak from the blonde. As he does so, he pumps him harder, thrusting his hips up into him faster. 

At this point, Eichi is a loud, moaning mess, the occasional swear exiting his lips, but for the most part, all you can hear is gibberish and Rei's name repeated over and over. Rei licks from his nipple up to his neck, beginning to suck hickeys into the pale skin. Rei shifts his hips slightly to be able to thrust into him more conveniently, pulling out for a moment only to slam back in hard and fast. In that moment, Eichi's prostate gets directly slammed into, causing him to scream out in pleasure. "Agh! F-fuuck, ah..." He pants. "Fuck, again, please..." Rei does as he's told, pulling out and slamming back in. Eichi whines loudly, feeling chills go through every inch of his body. He tightens around Rei, causing him to moan loudly against Eichi's neck. After a few more similar thrusts, Eichi warns Rei that he is close to cumming. In response, Rei wraps his arms around Eichi and flips him over onto his back, hovering over him. After kissing him lightly, he slams into Eichi hard and fast, making Eichi wrap his legs and arms around Rei tightly. Eichi is breathing fast, and Rei doesn't quite realize it, too busy fucking him into the bed to notice. He continues to go harder and faster, moaning all the while, and continuously hitting the bundle of nerves that makes the blonde scream out his name over and over. 

After a bit longer, Eichi cums all over his stomach, his vision filled with stars. Rei continues to fuck him just as hard and fast through his orgasm, overstimulating him to the point he feels like he is going to pass out, up until the point that Rei is close himself, slowing down and filling Eichi up with his cum as he holds himself up to look at Eichi's exhausted, lustful face. He moans out Eichi's name, and Eichi whimpers as the hot liquid fills him up. After a couple more weak, post orgasm thrusts, he pulls out to lay down next to Eichi.

"H-how was it?" Rei whispers, pulling the blanket over both of them and cuddling up to Eichi. Eichi turns to look at him, his hair so sweaty that its began to curl up. Rei finds it cute, twirling one of the platinum locks in his finger. "Absolutely amazing... I..." He lays in Rei's arms, nuzzling into his chest. "I l-love you..." He whispers. Rei raises his eyebrows and smiles, wrapping his arms around Eichi and kissing his head. "I love you too, Eichi..." They lay there in silence for a little bit, enjoying the warmth of the other. Rei shifts, beginning to talk to Eichi before realizing that he had passed out in his arms. Rei laughs softly, closing his eyes to try and fall asleep as well.

This was a long, amazing night.


	3. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arashi has an anxiety attack while at the party, and a tipsy Mika leaves the party with her to help her calm down. Btw Arashi will be referred to as a male by the enstars boys in this chapter and in future chapters because she hasn't come out as trans yet, but she did come out to mika, who uses her pronouns.

As the party raged on, Mika sipped on a beer and sat on a bean bag in the corner of the game room. In the game room, there were slot machines and a pool table. Mika looked around after scrolling through his phone, seeing Shu and Kanata at the slot machines having a good time and sharing a rather large margarita with two straws. He continues to look around, before seeing Arashi sitting alone on the other side of the room. Where were the rest of Knights? Did they... leave her here? All alone? He sat his beer down, walking over to her area a little clumsily. He was a bit dizzy from the drink, but he wasn't exactly drunk. He could still think straight. Once he got over to her, he rested a hand on her head and smiled a little.

"Hey... are you okay?" He kneels down before her, before realizing that she is shaking and crying silently. "H-hey- what's wrong?! You can talk to me, Arashi." He reaches up, cupping both of his hands on her cheeks, making her look into his eyes. "It's okay, I'm here..." He rubs her cheek, and she whimpers a bit, more tears rolling down her cheeks. "I-it's... loud... there's... a lot of people..." He raises his eyebrows, moving one of his hands to her head to pet her hair and try to calm her down. "It's okay, it's going to be okay. Do you wanna leave?" She looks at him, before giving him a hesitant nod. He stands up slowly, wobbling a little bit before helping her up onto her feet. He holds onto her arm, pocketing his phone. He walks over to Shu. Shu is laughing hard, leaning all over Kanata, his face very pink and flushed, almost like his hair. Mika rolls his eyes, sighing.

"Teach. Teach!" Shu is still laughing and drinking, entirely ignoring, or just downright oblivious to Mika yelling for him. Mika cringes a little before raising his voice sternly once more. "Shu!" Shu flinches. "Agh, what, what do you want Mika?!" He turns to look at him and Mika glares at him. "I just thought I would tell you that I am leaving. But, it appears you're busy." And with that, he walks off with Arashi at his side. Shu shrugs, thinking nothing of it, before continuing to talk to Kanata. 

After they leave the bar, they go for a small walk. "So, do you usually have bad panic attacks like that?" They're walking slowly, walking along a set of abandoned railroad tracks. Arashi nods, her soft voice echoing as they walk into the entrance of a tunnel. 

"Yeah. It always has been. I love being an idol, but... my anxiety is terrible. I vomit almost every time before a big performance, and it takes every muscle within me to keep from crying and keep my hands from shaking. To keep... from running away." Mika looks at her sadly, before looking back down at his feet. His shoes have become dusty from the walk on the tracks. Arashi yawns before walking closer to Mika and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Mika, for getting me out of there." He looks at her, smiling a bit before blushing. His drunken haze takes him over for a moment, as he squints at her. "Has anyone ever told you... that you have very, very pretty eyes? They're... beautiful." She stops walking, causing him to stop walking too. She looks away from him, her cheeks dark. He blushes harder. "Crap, I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to... make you uncomfortable or anything..." She shakes her head. "No, no, it's fine! It just caught me off guard... Thank you, Mika." She giggles a little bit, causing him to grin widely. "Of course! It's not just your eyes that are pretty... you're very pretty, all over, really... absolutely... gorgeous..." Arashi gasps a little bit, her eyes filling up with tears. She begins to cry, causing Mika to panic, pressing his fingers to his lips. He doesn't say anything, too scared to keep talking, afraid he will make it worse. "No I just... I'm not used to getting complimented like that. It makes me feel... like I really am a girl, you know?" Mika remembers what she had told him a few weeks back, and he thinks back to that day...

_Mika walks past one of the practice rooms, the one that belongs to Knights, hearing loud and angry screaming and things being thrown. Without thinking, he quickly opens the door, opening it so hard and fast that it smacks against the wall behind it. After looking around, his brain finally processes it. There Arashi was, screaming and throwing things._

_Throwing everything, at the mirror, which was now shattered._

_When Arashi finally notices that Mika had walked in, she falls to her knees into the glass, grabbing a large shard and pointing it at Mika. "Leave! I don't want you here!" The glass cuts into her hand, causing it to bleed. Mika growls, walking closer, raising his voice far above hers. "No! I am not leaving!" He kicks the glass out of the way, grabbing Arashi's wrist tightly, so tight that she gasps in pain, causing her to drop the glass. The second she drops the glass, he lets her wrist go, kneeling down in front of her. "Tell me what is wrong, please..." His voice breaks and he begins to cry, trying to grab onto her and hug her, but she keeps thrashing, trying to get out of his grasp. "Let me go, I don't need you, I don't want you here! I don't want you to see this!" She sobs louder. He places a hand on the back of her neck, shoving her head forward and onto his chest. "Arashi, breathe!" After a little while of struggling, she accepts that Mika is stronger than her, and goes limp in his arms, crying hard. He cries himself, not even knowing what is wrong, but hating seeing her this upset._

_"It's okay, Arashi, everything will be okay, just cry it out..." She screams and sobs into his chest, getting his shirt wet with slobber and tears, but he doesn't mind. He pets her head softly as she cries, holding her tighter. After a few more minutes of crying, she finally relaxes, whining when her hand aches from the cut. She backs away, holding her hand in the palm of the other. Mika notices the bleeding, lifting his shirt and biting the bottom of it to tear it. He rips the piece off, and begins to wrap it around Arashi's bleeding hand. "Now, please. Tell me what is wrong."_

_Arashi explains to him how she has been feeling, and Mika is confused the entire time, as he never has experienced this himself or within his friends._

_"So... you don't want to be a boy? That's... what you're saying?" He raises an eyebrow, and she nods slowly._

_"For years, everything has always felt so... wrong. I feel... like a girl, trapped in the flesh of a boy. No, I don't feel like a girl... I am a girl. I know I am... why can't I explain these... feelings?" She sweeps up the glass, picking up everything she threw on the floor, Mika getting up to help. "I think I understand. You know that you're a girl. That is all there is to it, right?" Though Arashi knew that there was more to it, she didn't say more, happy enough that he understood enough to respect her change and have such a positive response. After sitting a book down at the desk, he walks closer to Arashi, hugging her. "From here on out, I will be sure to make you feel like a girl as much as I can." Arashi smiles softly, patting his back. "Thank you, Mika."_

"That is the goal, right?" Arashi nods, wiping the tears from her cheek. They continue to walk again, walking in silence, before Arashi groans. "My legs are... getting tired. Maybe we could go to my place? My parents are home, but they are fine with my friends. Um, they do know about me... being a girl, now. So you don't have to worry about acting differently around them." Mika nods. "Yeah, that sounds fine." As they begin to walk out of the other end of the tunnel, Mika continues to talk. "Not to intrude on future plans, but... when do you think you're going to tell the others." Arashi shrugs, pushing the hair out of her face. "You know, I am not really sure. I didn't want to say anything before graduation because I feared that it would interfere with my unit and with me being in the idol course because it's boys only. But now that I think that I can, I just need to think of when and where I should do it." Mika nods, as they turn the corner, getting off of the tracks. 

After about 5 more minutes of talking about how she will come out and discussing it, they arrive at Arashi's house. It's medium sized, and made up of bricks. They walk in, Arashi holding Mika's hand as they do so. "Mama! Papa! I brought a friend!" Mika smiles, looking around the house. It was lightly cluttered, smelled like apple cinnamon, and had cream colored walls throughout every room. Nothing special, other than the fact that it was Arashi's house, and it made him feel truly at home. 

Arashi's mother smiles, pulling a pie out of the oven. "Aw, Arashi, love, I thought that you would be staying at a hotel or something!" Arashi shakes her head. "Nope, I would rather be at home." She pulls off the pink cardigan she was wearing, putting it on the coat rack. "Mika and I are gonna go upstairs. Love you, goodnight! She waves, and continues dragging Mika through the house and up the stairs like a rag doll. Once they get up into her room, they sit on the bed together.

As the night goes on, they talk about random things, listen to music, and watch YouTube, until they get into an odd topic: relationships. 

"Some day, I hope I can be with a handsome boy~" Mika laughs, rolling his eyes. "What, do you only care about looks?" Arashi gasps angrily, punching his shoulder gently. "No! Of course not! I was joking, silly!" Mika laughs, rubbing his arm where Arashi punched him, scooting closer to her on the bed. "I don't really know what I want. I don't really care about gender, as long as the person makes me happy and I can make them happy, then I don't really care." He shrugs, looking up at the ceiling. Arashi blushes, turning to look at him. "So you like girls then, right?" He looks over, slowly nodding. "Yeah, I do. But I like boys too. I like both. I just like everyone." Arashi smiles, moving closer. "You know, Mika..." She gulps, leaning in a little. "You make me very happy... you make me feel accepted, and loved, and you make me feel like everything will be okay..." He is silent, simply looking into her eyes, his cheeks turning red. "Do I make you feel that way, too, Mika?" Mika is still silent, but he nods slowly and smiles, knowing what she is implying. She sits up a bit, before putting an arm over Mika's chest, snaking her hand from his chest up to his cheek. Her body lays on top of his, and he breathes a little heavier, still not talking. She laughs. "Say something Mika, you're making this awkward." Mika grins, before leaning up himself, balancing his upper body on his elbows, before leaning his face closer to Arashi's, his breath hitting her lips. A smirk creeps onto Arashi's lips, before she presses them against Mika's gently. 

After the kiss, Mika looks at Arashi, his eyes filled with love. She looks back just the same, her long eyelashes fluttering as she stares into his eyes. "I liked that. Your lips are a little chapped though- I have some chapstick if you need some-" Mika groans and laughs, embarrassed. "Hey, I didn't know I would be kissing someone today!" Arashi sits on his lap, folding her arms. "You should always take care of your lips! It's good hygiene!" Mika rolls his eyes. "Was it that bad?" He pouts, and she kisses his pouting lips gently. "No, of course not. Chapped or not, I don't care. It only felt so nice because it was you." Mika's pout turns into a smile, as Arashi climbs off of his lap and curls up in his arms after turning off the lamp on her bedside table. "I'm quite tired, and I'm sure you are too after all of that walking, so let's go to bed." Mika holds her in his arms, nuzzling his face into her hair. After they both close their eyes, they fall asleep within minutes.


End file.
